A Minor Fetish
by Thundergryphon
Summary: LukeBo fluff: Luke tries to find out why Bo keeps borrowing his underwear.


A Minor Fetish

By: Thundergryphon

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard. If I did, things would be a little ahem different.

Warnings: Incest, slash, language, and underwear fetish ;) Flamers will be ignored, as you have had two warnings.

* * *

"Hey Luke, can I borrow a pair of your boxers? All of mine are dirty." 

"Fine," Luke sighed.

"Thanks cuz!" Bo searched around in the drawer and pulled out a pair of Luke's black boxers and headed into the bathroom.

Luke usually wouldn't have minded his little cousin borrowing his clothes, but Bo had been doing it too often in the past few months. And it was usually underwear he asked to borrow. Luke flopped down on his bed and thought back to when he noticed these borrowing becoming more frequent.

Since they were about the same build, Luke and Bo would always share their clothes when they were younger. In fact, they would share just about everything, which they still did. But borrowing clothes from your cousin at this age was a bit weird.

At first, Luke didn't think anything of it when Bo asked to borrow a pair of boxers once in a while. His excuse was that either he hadn't done his laundry yet, or he had forgotten to throw in his underwear when Daisy would decide to do everyone's laundry. Luke really didn't mind until he noticed that eventually, Bo was borrowing underwear at least once a week, sometimes more!

This puzzled Luke. He knew that Bo had enough pairs of boxers to last him over a week. And the weird thing was, he would watch Bo do the laundry. It seemed that he washed everything of his and the rest of the family's, except for his own underwear. The sound of the bedroom door shutting startled Luke out of his musings.

"You okay Luke? You were concentrating so hard, it looked like you were trying to move the dresser with your mind."

Luke laughed a little. "Nah, just thinking about something weird."

"What would that be?" questioned Bo. "Uhh…" Luke wasn't sure how to bring the subject up with Bo, at least not until he analyzed it some more. "Just stuff, ya know, about how the universe supposedly has no beginning and end. Stuff like that."

Bo shook his head. "Stuff like that makes my head spin. If you keep thinking about all that astrological shit, you'll get a permanent headache."

"Yeah, I guess you're right cuz," replied Luke a little nervously. How the hell was he supposed to talk to Bo about this underwear situation? It was just too damn weird!

"Well, I'm going to go grab some breakfast before Uncle Jesse eats it all," said Bo as he walked out of the boys' shared bedroom.

Luke laid down on his bed. This was just getting to be a bit strange. Why did his younger cousin keep borrowing his underwear a few times a week when he clearly had enough to last him a week.

He had to say something to Bo, but how in the world could he bring this up in a conversation.

"Luke, you'd better get down here before everything's gone," came Bo's voice from the kitchen.

"Coming," Luke replied. He'd have to talk to Bo later about this.

* * *

A week passed, and Bo asked to borrow boxers twice more. Luke was at his wits end about this. He had to say something to his younger cousin. 

_Today. I'll talk to him about it today. This has gone on long enough to cross the 'acceptable behavior line'._

Luke decided to say something today, no matter what. That's why he was sitting in the passengers seat of the General, sweating like a Thanksgiving turkey.

"Luke, you alright? You look mighty nervous."

"I'm just fine Bo. Don't worry about me; keep your eyes on the road."

Bo laughed and turned back to his driving. A few minutes of silence passed. Luke was fidgeting in the passenger seat. How was he going to bring this up?

"Luke, you sure you're okay?"

"Fine Bo. Well, actually, I need to ask you a question, but it's kind of awkward."

"Shoot Luke, we've known each other our whole lives. Hell, we've shared the same room forever. What question could possibly be awkward?"

Luke was silent for a few seconds before blurting out, "Why do you keep borrowing my underwear!"

An eerie silence echoed through the car. Luke snuck a glance at Bo. Bo had a strange expression on his face that resembled embarrassment. He just kept looking straight ahead.

After a few minutes, Luke broke the silence. "Bo, I'm not mad, if that's what you're thinking. I just want to know why."

Luke felt the General decelerate. Looking out the window, he saw that they were on the edge of their property. Bo put the car in park and turned to face Luke.

"Luke, I just keep forgetting to do my laundry, that's all. It's no big deal."

"No Bo, it is a big deal. You don't forget to do your laundry. I watch you do your laundry. I looked in your drawer this morning, and you've got more than enough boxers to last you a week, yet yesterday you once again asked to borrow a pair. Why Bo? Why do you want to wear my underwear so much?"

Bo dropped his gaze. What could he say? "Luke, I-."

"Bo, I promise I won't be mad if you have a legitimate reason. I mean is this is all some sort of bizarre joke, then I'm not going to be happy about this. But Bo, please tell me. You can trust me."

"It's…it's really stupid Luke. Listen, just let this drop and I'll stop borrowing your boxers."

"Bo, I'm not going to let this drop. I want to know why you keep lying to me so you can borrow my underwear. I mean, it's not like you have a fetish for wearing other peoples' underwear. That would be-." Luke trailed off when he saw Bo begin to blush.

"Shit! You do have an underwear fetish Bo."

Bo would not meet his older cousins' gaze. "I'm sorry Luke," he said quietly. "I just couldn't seem to help myself. Lately, I don't know what it is, but it's like I need to be near you all the time, so I guess I thought wearing your clothes would be the next best thing since we're not always together"  
An awkward silence descended in the car. Bo was staring down at his lap, his face still flushed. Luke was looking out the car window, trying to absorb what he had just heard from his younger cousin.

_Bo needs to be near me. So since we're not always together all of the time, he's borrowing my underwear so he can be near me? I guess it makes sense, but underwear? Why not a shirt or something? Underwear is so intimate. Unless…_

"Bo," said Luke turning to face his cousin. "When you said you need to be near me, in what context do you mean?"

Luke was met with silence. He continued. "Borrowing shirts and pants is one thing, but borrowing underwear is so intimate. Is that the kind of way you need to be with me? In an intimate way?"

Luke jumped when Bo throw himself into his older cousins lap and buried his face into Luke's shoulder.

"Luke, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to say anything 'cause I didn't want you to hate me, but I need you. I love you so much; more than I should. And I just want to be with you all the time. But you're my cousin and I didn't want you to hate me for feeling this way. Whenever I'm with you, I just feel so complete, and I hate being apart from you. At least if I was wearing some of your clothes it kind of felt like you were with me."

Luke wrapped his arms around Bo. Everything made sense now. He only wished he had seen it sooner.

"Bo," Luke said quietly, "I could never hate you."

Bo looked up at Luke. "Really?"

Luke smiled and ran his hand trough Bo's soft blonde hair. "Nothing you do or feel could ever make me hate you Bo. You're my cousin, and my best friend. I love you more than anyone else in the world, and nothing will change that."

He gently lifted Bo's face up to his and gave him a slow kiss. Luke couldn't help but grin at the look on Bo's face when they pulled away.

"Bo, I love you too," said Luke with a smile on his face.

"You mean-."

"Yes, I love you the same way you love me. I always have, and I always will. Now, let's talk about this underwear issue."

"Okay Luke, I'll stop wearing your boxers."

"No Bo, now that I know the reason, I don't mind if you wear them."

"Really Luke?" Bo asked with a smile.

"Yes, but there's one condition."

"Ohh yeah, what's that?"

Luke grinned mischievously and whispered into Bo's ear, "I get to wear your boxers as well."

Bo couldn't argue with that arrangement.

* * *

So, this is my very first DoH fic. Any feedback and/or constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. Flames will be used to fuel the power source for my computer. 


End file.
